Reunion
by Flowery
Summary: tezuka went to london without saying goodbye, leaving everyone behind and hurts fuji the most. now, he came back because of taka-san's death, will he be able to face fuji? TF, OE, all seigaku pairings
1. Chapter One

Reunion 

**Part 1**

***

Hi again everyone! =) I'm writing another awful fic! I hope you like this one… *sighs* Anyway, I made up some of the stories, please don't be mad! I dedicated this to all of the readers (definitely!) ^^ and… I know the storyline is SO weird… *.* uh, if you don't like the story, you can tell me and I can delete it right away! 'kay? =)

For Taka-san's fans, I'm so sorry! OUCH! *dodges thrown objects* I'm so sorry, but I need him to die here… I'm sorry… I'm so sad, too! *sniffs*

Please enjoy!

***

It's been years after Tezuka graduated from Seigaku High School. How long has it been? Two years? Three years? Tezuka didn't remember anymore.

He went to London right after he graduated. His father wanted him to go there and take medical college. He really didn't know what made him agree because he regretted it. Even now.

A sigh.

The only reason that he came back here is that Oishi suddenly called him, telling him that he and Eiji had agreed to arrange a reunion between Seigaku's tennis former members.

Tezuka just didn't know what to do.

"TEZUKA! Man, how are you?", he heard Oishi's cheerful voice on the phone.

_"Ah… fine. How are you, Oishi?"_

_"Fine as always… you really left us, Tezuka! And we didn't even get the chance to arrange a farewell party for you!"_

_"Ah… I was in a hurry. I didn't want to tell you guys, because it's…", Tezuka frowned. "It was too sad."_

_"Too sad to separated from us, huh?", he could tell that Oishi grinned. "Or from certain someone?"_

_Tezuka cleared his throat. "What makes you call here?"_

_"Ah, I almost forgot! We wanted to see you! Go back here, let's have a reunion!"_

_Reunion?_

_Tezuka fell silent. "Reunion?"_

_"Yeah, don't you miss us?"_

_Now Tezuka stared at the rug. "Um… Okay."_

_"Great! Well, see you then! Give us a call when you get back here!"_

_"Okay."_

Actually, the words just slipped from his mouth. When he heard the word "Reunion", the only thing he could think about was someone. Someone, who always smile, who were always right beside him, someone who will always be in his mind…

But, two days later…

_"Tezuka?", Oishi's voice was trembling._

_"What is it?"_

_"Taka-san… died…"_

_Tezuka held his breath. "What?"_

_"He died… in a car accident… the truck driver was drunk… and he…"_

_"I'll go back tomorrow. I promise. I'll try to find a ticket today."_

He just… couldn't say anything. Taka-san. He never knew anything, or he'd rather say, he never _cared_ about him.

Tezuka closed his eyes. _Damn it…_

_I want… to see him so badly…_

***

"Fuji, be tough," Oishi said.

Fuji looked tough as usual, and he smiled to Oishi. "Thank you."

"That's right, it's too bad this happened…", Eiji said sadly. "Tezuka is here… we're all gonna have our reunion next week… this is… just…", he closed his eyes as the tears fell down and hid his face behind Oishi's back.

"Tezuka is here?"

"Yes…"

Fuji looked strange. "Oh…"

"I've told him about Taka-san… He should be here in any moment… I mean, he's going to the funeral, right?"

"He should," Eiji sniffed.

_Why now?_, Fuji thought bitterly._ All this time… I was in pain… and now he's back…_

"Fuji? Are you alright?"

Fuji snapped his eyes open. "Um. Are we really going to wait for him?"

Eiji stared at Oishi doubtfully. "Err… I don't know… Oishi?"

"If you told him already about this, then he will come to the funeral, right?", Fuji said, a little bit forcing.

"I think so."

"Aniki, let's get going," Yuuta appeared from his room. "Aniki? Are you alright?"

"Of course. Let's go," Fuji said and grabbed his coat. "You guys better stay here to wait for him. Or maybe just come with us."

"I—I'll just SMS him… he probably knows it already. Let's go, Eiji," Oishi said quickly as he nervously grabbed his cell phone.

"Bad! We mentioned Tezuka and he pissed off," Eiji whispered at Oishi's ear.

"Ah! Yumiko-neechan!", Fuji blinked at the sight of his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Jump in," she smiled. "I heard about it. I'm so sorry about Taka-san, Fuji. Come on, we'll be able to make it faster."

"Wow, thank you Yumiko-chan!", Eiji grinned and his cat ears appeared.

***

Tezuka arrived right after the funeral ended. He saw Takashi's father and mother talking to Fuji in tears. He saw Oishi with Eiji clinging to his shoulder. He saw Inui, Kaidoh, and Momoshiro stood in silence. Wait, who's that?

Tezuka shook his head. _Ryoma, you have grown._

They all went home, one by one, until it was only Fuji.

Tezuka couldn't move. Damn it, why is it suddenly raining? He stared at the sky and then at Fuji. He still stood there, unmoved. _Is he… crying? _

The former Captain was too numb to move. He wanted to walk, to tell Fuji that he's very sorry about this accident, and… there are a lot of things he wanted to say to the Tensai.

So he walked.

And he stopped beside Fuji.

Fuji was surprised and turned his head to look at Tezuka. "You…"

Unconsciously, Fuji stepped backward.

The rain started to blurry Tezuka's vision. But he didn't care. He stood before the tombstone and stared at the writings. "Taka-san… I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Fuji."

Fuji frowned and his face hardened. "What do you mean?"

"Taka-san must be a very good friend—"

"Boyfriend, you mean," Fuji said coldly.

Tezuka's eyes widened as he stared at Fuji. Fuji looked strong, but it was obvious that he forced himself to be strong. _Damn it, he hated me._

"Fuji—"

"Taka-san never left me, Tezuka-san."

The way Fuji said 'Tezuka' plus 'san', it felt very different. Tezuka felt the raindrops fell heavily all over his body, and his vision became blurry again. "Fuji—"

"At least, not in the way you did."

Pang! Tezuka winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Fuji."

Fuji clutched his chest. "Sorry is not enough, Tezuka-san. It hurts. Hurts me the most. Do you even understand that feeling?"

Tezuka tried to say something, but the Tensai was too angry.

"I'm sorry."

"Now this happened. And you dare to show your face in front of me."

Fuji hugged himself. "I… I can't…"

"Fuji."

"I can't do this, Tezuka-san," Fuji shook his head. "I have to go."

"Fuji…"

Fuji turned around and walked away quickly.

Tezuka closed his eyes and let the raindrops fell on his face, as he looked upward at the sky. He really regretted going to London right now. But, it's all over…

"Fuji…", he said loudly. "I'm sorry…"

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: Oh my God that sucks! I'm so sorry… And here I am, trying to make another awful stories with chapters… Are you mad? Anyway, please tell me what do you think about this… I know I'm still bad at writing… ^^ A review or two would be much appreciated! Thank you very much for reading! *bows deeply*


	2. Chapter Two

Reunion 

**Part 2**

***

Everyone! I got more than a review? Really? So, really? I shouldn't delete this awful fic? Yokatta! Hwaaaa! Arigato, minna! *hugs you all* I do hope that you still like this story… *sighs*

Um, and please forgive the grammar! I know my grammar sucks but this one really sucks! I was sick when I was typing this… my head was dizzy and my fever was high and I kept sneezing… please forgive me… please don't be mad… :)

Dedicated this story to all of the readers! Please enjoy!

***

Two weeks later…

Fuji played the spoon in his drink. Eiji was doing the same in front of him. _Geez, I'm so bored… I really hate to wait._

The former Seigaku members were gathering in the café to talk about their reunion. They're still waiting for Inui and Kaidoh. And of course their precious Captain. Strange, he never made anyone waiting before.

_Life changes,_ Fuji said to himself. _Reunion… I've never agreed with this kind of thing. I knew it would be somewhat like this… all they wanted to do was to have reunion between Seigaku tennis members… but look at what happened._

He sighed. _Taka-san didn't able to be here…_

The door was opened and Inui stepped in. He glanced around before smiling at Oishi who waved to him. The tall guy nodded to Kaidoh who was standing behind him and walked closer to them. "Sorry we're late. Had something to deal with…"

"That leaves Tezuka. What took him so long?", Oishi grunted.

All eyes went to Fuji.

Fuji shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What?"

"He didn't contact you, Fuji-senpai?", Momoshiro flung his arm around Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma, arms folded in his chest, glance coolly at his senpai.

Fuji frowned. "Why should he contact me?"

Uh-oh.

"All we have to do is to wait," Oishi cut as he tried to warn Momoshiro. He made a bad move. "He should be here in any minute… right, Eiji?"

"You were so close in the high school that me and Ryoma thought you were lovers," Momoshiro said, shrugging. "It's not just us, anyway. Everyone thought the same. Well, weren't you?"

"No," Fuji replied coldly.

"Oh."

"Really? I thought you were," Kaidoh spoke up and everyone stared at him, astonished. "He was always run to you if he's in trouble and vice versa… but you weren't lovers, ya? But you liked him, didn't you? You're perfect with him. Too bad…"

Fuji was blushing furiously and was about to reply, when suddenly the café door was opened and Tezuka hurriedly stepped inside. He was soaking in wet and brought an umbrella. He glanced around and nodded as Oishi waved to him.

"Sorry I'm late, minna-san!", Tezuka said and folded his umbrella. He quickly dried himself with his handkerchief. The waiter came and offered him a towel. He said thank you and hurriedly dried himself.

"Oh, is it raining outside?", Oishi stared at the window.

"Yes, it is. So, did I miss anything?", Tezuka walked closer and took a seat beside Oishi.

"No… you haven't."

Fuji tried his best to avoid Tezuka's eyes and kept staring at his drink. _I was so mad… Kaidoh spoke the truth, though… we were close… Damn it, I don't want to think about that anymore…_

"Fuji? Are you listening?"

Fuji snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Well, we need to contact Arai and the other members…"

"Leave Horio and the others to me. I'll try to contact the others," Ryoma said.

"Good, it's decided then. We need to decide about the time, place—"

Fuji was drowning in his own thoughts and didn't care about the conversation anymore. _Whatever, _he sighed. _The rain changed my mood. Or was it because of the question? The damn question…_

Tezuka slowly let his eyes drifted to Fuji and stared at him silently. _He's still as beautiful as ever… how could I ever hurt such figure? He really hated me now… yeah, that's my punishment._

The Captain slowly closed his eyes and sighed. _I wish things would be the same…_

***

"It's still raining…", Eiji sighed as he cling to Oishi. He is really a spoilt kid whenever Oishi is around. "How should we get home? Should we wait?"

"Well, I don't know… we can call a taxi… I have to go, dear. I have other things to do," Oishi frowned. "What about it? Is it okay by a taxi?"

"It's okay! I don't want to catch a cold anyway…"

Fuji, still with his arms folded, stared at the window. _Rain…_

Inui, Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma have already gone home. Inui brought his car with him and since they and Momo and Ryoma are going to the same place, they went to the mall together.

_"It's a date," Inui said with his usual smirk_.

_Date, huh? _Fuji thought. _I haven't do that in a while… since Taka-san…_

"Fuji."

Fuji was surprised and glared at Tezuka. "What?"

"Are you going home?"

"Even if I am, it has nothing to do with you."

"Let me take you home."

Fuji frowned. "Take me home?"

"Ah, the taxi's here!", Eiji shrieked and grabbed his coat. "See you, Tezuka, Fuji!"

Fuji waved at them both and Oishi quickly dragged Eiji outside. "You don't need to, Tezuka-san, I'm going home myself."

"I'll follow you, then."

Fuji growled. "You don't have to."

"Then let me take you home," Tezuka said, half begged. "I brought my car. Just a ride. I won't take you anywhere. I won't do anything."

_I won't do anything? What the hell???_

"Please?"

Fuji stared at the figure before him. _Just this time. _"Fine."

Tezuka looked so relief that suddenly Fuji felt very guilty. "Thank you, Fuji! Now grab your things and we'll get going."

Fuji slowly gathered his things. _Whatever…_

***

_Beep beep._

Fuji took his cell phone out of his pocket. He sat beside Tezuka in his car. They were driving in silence, one thing that Fuji happily did. He just didn't want to talk right now. Especially with Tezuka.

It was a SMS from Eiji.

_Have you gone home? Who are you with right now?_

Fuji sighed and replied,

Tezuka… 

Tezuka glanced at Fuji from the corner of his eyes. _What the hell am I doing? He's not happy with all of this… but yet, he received my offer… or was it because I was begging to him? That must be it…_

Sighs.

_Beep beep._

Fuji, feeling annoyed, read the SMS from Eiji again.

Really? You know, Fuji, we're best friends and I really remembered that you've told me once that Tezuka was your first love ^^ and he still is.

Fuji suddenly felt anger.

Tezuka stopped his car right in front of Fuji's apartment. "Here we are," he said and his eyes widened as he realized that Fuji's body is trembling. "Fuji? Are you alright?"

"LISTEN!!", Fuji yelled in the car. "I'm sick and tired of everyone talking about us! What do they think of us? Lovers? Huh, like hell that's right! I didn't fall in love with someone like you! Moreover, someone who left me without even saying goodbye!"

Tezuka held Fuji's shoulders. "Fuji!!"

"I hate you! Why do you have to come back now? After all this time… You chose now! When I'm still in pain! Taka-san… Taka-san was…"

Fuji fell silent as he felt Tezuka's lips was pressed to his. He fought at first, trying to release himself from Tezuka, but the Captain's grip was way too strong. He finally gave up, giving himself fully to Tezuka.

When Tezuka finally pulled away, Fuji stared at his expression. The expression of sad and rejected. He had never seen Tezuka this way, and suddenly he felt very guilty, again.

"Why?", Tezuka said sadly. "Why you couldn't still forgive me? Is it because of Taka-san? Are you not able to forget about him? Can't I replace his place? Can't we be like we used to, when we were still in high school?"

Silence.

"We did, Tezuka-san, but you ruined it all," Fuji said, bangs covering his eyes.

Tezuka leaned his back on his seat. "Right… I ruined it all… I'm such… an idiot, right?", he closed his eyes and frowned in pain. "Right… I would never be able to change that…"

Fuji felt water came to his eyes and he hurriedly opened the car's door. "Thank you, Tezuka-san. Goodbye."

Tezuka let Fuji ran away from his car, as he stared at the Tensai's back blankly. "Fuji…"

***

The door was opened with force and Yuuta jumped in surprise. He saw his brother stepped in, covered in raindrops, and torn apart. "Aniki? Aniki! What happened? Aniki!"

Fuji was about to fall to the floor, but Yuuta quickly caught his brother.

Much to his surprise, Fuji was crying.

"Aniki… what's wrong?"

Fuji shook his head but still hanging on to Yuuta as his tears keep on falling to his cheeks. _That baka… it's not that I wasn't able to forget Taka-san, or that someone couldn't replace Taka-san's place…_

_But, it was because I've never remembered Taka-san… and that Taka-san could never replace your place, Tezuka…_

"Aniki…"

Fuji sniffed as he kept holding on to Yuuta. 

_Tezuka…_

Outside, the rain is getting harder. And Fuji's feelings were not getting any calmer.

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: Why does angsty scene always takes place in rain? I don't have any idea… um, that one was really sucks, right? So, are you sure that I shouldn't delete this fic? Really? ^^ I really want to know what do you think about this… Anyway, thank you very much for reading, everyone! *hugs you all*


	3. Chapter Three

Reunion Part 3 

***

Hi everyone! I'm so happy! Thank you very much for the reviews! ^_^ I dedicated this one to you! I'm sorry I couldn't say it one by one (uhh… **Tezuka Eiri**, **Strawberryfansz**, **SIB**, **Tennis Rapper**, **Sharl**, **dya-otaku**, err… sorry, I forgot… I'm such a bad person… *starts preparing rope to kill herself*), but you know it's definitely for you. I hope you still like this one.

Please enjoy!

***

"Ah, look, Fuji! It's cute~", Eiji whined as both of them strolled over a shop in mall. "That TEDDY BEAR! Oh, I'm gonna get you someday…"

"But you still have Mr Teddy Bear in your room, Eiji…"

"He's lonely! I should get him a friend! Oh my God, Fuji, KAWAII!!", Eiji wailed and cling to Fuji. Fuji only smiled and shook his head. "I should beg Oneechan to buy me this…"

"Ask Oishi, then," Fuji started to walk and dragged Eiji.

"We bought Mr Bear together… I don't know, he might not agree with it."

"But you like it. If you like it, Oishi would like it."

Eiji stopped. "Really? Do you think so?"

Fuji nodded and stopped as he observed a shirt. "Uh-huh."

Eiji frowned and followed Fuji's gaze. "Wah, you have nice taste, but it'd be too big for you. It's for Tezuka's size, or Inui's size. If you want to buy clothes, I can help you!"

Fuji flinched at the word of "Tezuka", but he kept it cool anyway. "I see, way too big, ya?"

Eiji grinned and hugged Fuji. "By the way, you told me that you were with Tezuka after we gone home that day… What did you guys do?"

The prodigy trembled in anger, but he tried to calm down. He clenched his fists hard, still trying to keep cool. He didn't want Eiji to be hurt. "We didn't do anything. He just gave me a ride, that's all. He pitied me because I couldn't go home unless I waited until it stopped raining."

Eiji tilted his head, frowning. "Pity you?"

Fuji really didn't want to talk about that right now, so he gave Eiji a warning by glaring into his face, but the Acrobatic Player didn't seem to notice, because he was too busy to think.

"Fuji, when will you stop hiding it?"

Bad move.

"Hide what?", he said coldly.

"Hiding your feelings."

"Feelings?", Fuji shifted his gaze to another shirt. "What feelings?"

"Tezuka is torn apart between Taka-san's death and you."

"That is NOT my problems," Fuji half shouted. "Would you mind not mentioning Taka-san? It's bad enough that I don't want to think about him anymore."

"Yeah, like you're always thinking about him…"

"Now that Tezuka's here, I am."

"So, before Tezuka came back, you've never think about Taka-san, right?"

Fuji turned his face to Eiji. "It's none of your business."

"Fuji."

But Fuji had had enough. He threw a gaze of disgust at Eiji. And the latter realized that, because of his sensitive feelings. "You know what, Eiji? Don't act like you know everything about me."

Eiji jerked with surprise. "Fuji?"

"You know nothing about my feelings!!", Fuji yelled at him. "I'm sick of you and your mouth! Tezuka this, Tezuka that, if you really like Tezuka that much, break Oishi up and confess to Tezuka! Damn it, always talking about back when we were in high school, I liked Tezuka and all…"

Eiji stared at Fuji in surprise.

"You don't even know me, Eiji."

Oishi's partner and lover started to tremble. Hot water came to his eyes and he felt confused. But then, he felt anger. "Fine. If that's what you want. All this time, I'm so proud of being your best friend, but you know what? You're right, I know nothing about you. I don't understand you at all. And I don't even know you, you're right. But you know what? I thought I did. I thought I knew you well. As a best friend. But…"

Fuji cursed himself and turned away. He left Eiji standing there. Eiji's right. Fuji was proud of being Eiji's best friend. But, they're not like best friends. He knew Eiji, but Eiji didn't know him at all. He stopped.

"But Fuji, don't think that you're right," Eiji said, tears falling to his cheeks. "I pitied Tezuka for falling in love with you."

Fuji's eyes widened and he stared at Eiji.

"Just like you said, if I like the Teddy Bear, Oishi would like it too. Then, I should just say this. Back then, you were telling everyone that how good Taka-san was. Everyone who doubted him finally trusted him because of you. Taka-san liked you very much, but you were oblivious to it, because… because…", he left it hanging and shook his head.

"And Tezuka forced himself to like Taka-san because of you. But, poor Tezuka. In the end, he left you because of Taka-san. And he regretted it, he always did. Because you like Taka-san, Tezuka forced himself to like him, but in the end, he couldn't take it. And here you are, blaming Tezuka for everything, mad at everyone who ask you about him… Do you realize what you have done??"

Eiji was breathless, his face all red from all the snapping.

Fuji stared at him, confused. "I… I don't understand."

"Good, because you don't need to," Eiji seemed sad and tortured. "Look, it's… forget about that… just forget it. I was babbling… that… I… see you soon, Fuji."

Eiji turned around and ran away.

_That wasn't it… that wasn't the truth… but…_, Eiji cried as he ran. _I almost told him… I shouldn't do that… Oishi… Oishi… Oishi told me it's still not the time… but… why? Why? Eiji no baka!!_

Fuji was left alone. Fuji took a deep breath and started cursing himself. _Damn it I made him cry. That's not what a friend supposed to do._

The Tensai realized of what he thought and felt sad. _I really think him as my best friend… but I never told him anything… I always understand him… Or at least, I think so… but he…_

Fuji shook his head and sighed. _I deserved all this… I really deserved it… I'm such a bad person… I deserved nobody… even Taka-san…_ he tried hard to get rid of the thoughts and walked away.

***

Tezuka sipped the coffee Oishi served him. "Ah, it's really nice, thank you," he said and heard the thunder rolled outside. "What? It's going to rain? I think since the day that I arrived here, it's raining, ya? Is it like, my curse or something?"

Oishi laughed. "Well, it's rainy season… and… actually I hate rain."

"Really? Why?"

"Because all of the bad things happen when it rains," said Oishi playfully. "I just feel something's bad is coming. Let's change the topic. So, when will you go back to London?"

Tezuka smiled a little. "I don't wanna go back…"

"What? So, your college?"

"Who cares about it…"

Oishi frowned. "What did you mean?"

"I have to admit… when I first heard of Taka-san's death, the very first person I thought was Fuji… I thought of how he'd be crying and all… that I wanted to be by his side no matter what…"

"Tezuka…"

"But he's so tough, right Oishi? I can't believe he's changed… MY Fuji… I thought things would be the same but he's all right right now, he could stand without me. And he never cried."

Oishi stared at the Captain doubtfully. "Do you think he ever cried? When he's alone?"

Tezuka thought at first, and he smiled. "No."

"Hmm…"

"But even if he did… it must be about something that he really cared… maybe pain that he had hid deep, deep inside…"

Oishi stared at Tezuka's expression. "Tezuka…"

_Knock knock knock knock!_

Both Oishi and Tezuka jumped in surprise. Someone was knocking the front door very hard. Tezuka frowned at Oishi and the vice-Captain only shrugged. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Yes?", Oishi said as he opened the door, and surprised by the sight of his lover. "Eiji!"

Oishi quickly dragged Eiji inside and closed the door. Eiji looked sad and confused. "Eiji! What's wrong? Is there anything wrong? Eiji?", he asked and touched Eiji's cheeks. "Have you been crying? Eiji, answer me!"

Eiji's lips started to tremble. "Oishi…"

Oishi grabbed Eiji's hand and kissed it. "Eiji…?"

Eiji lifted up his head and stared at Tezuka. "Tezuka is here? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Realizing that Eiji's eyes are watery, he decided to leave. "It's okay, I was about to go home anyway…"

"I think I… I've hurt him."

Both Oishi and Tezuka froze in their tracks.

"Hurt who?"

"Fuji…"

"We were… yelling… I was carried by my emotion… I…"

Oishi pulled Eiji closer and hugged him. "It's okay, don't talk… we understand…"

"I almost told him everything… and he looked so shock…"

"You did?", Tezuka sighed. "I think it's almost the time he know the truth."

"But not that way! I was wrong!", Eiji shook his head. "I was the one who made him like that… I know I'm guilty… don't blame it on him… he was so confuse, Tezuka!"

"I know."

Eiji frowned. "You didn't understand…"

"I said I know, Eiji. Because I was the one who understand him the most," Tezuka said confidently, as he stared at the sky from the window. It's definitely going to rain. AGAIN.

***

Fuji stood in the cemetery, staring at Taka-san's tomb. He didn't know what brought him here, all he knew that he was confused, angry, guilty and sad at the same time. And his legs brought him here.

"Hi, Taka-san," he said. "Bad me for not visiting you. I'm sorry. Had so much to take care of."

He stood in silence, as if hoping that someone would reply that.

"I… am confused. I don't know which one is right and which one is not. How could I lose the person I loved the most? How could I ruin my friendship that I cherish and value so much? How could I blame… the person I loved the most? Especially when I don't know anything… I don't know…"

Fuji pulled his hair until he felt pained. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to kill himself.

_Since when I have become like this?_, his thought suddenly talked. _Since Taka-san died… I feel my world breaking apart…_

He wanted to believe what he had thought. But he knew the truth.

"Really?", he said to himself. "Really?? Do you really feel like this after Taka-san's death? Come to think of it, Shuusuke Fuji, you didn't even cry a bit for Taka-san!!"

_"Eh?", Fuji dropped the glass he was drinking._

_PRANG!_

_It scattered everywhere, but Fuji didn't care. He froze as he listened to Oishi's voice on the phone. Yuuta was holding Fuji's shoulders as he felt Fuji's body trembling._

_"Aniki?"_

_"Okay," Fuji said and hung up the phone._

_"What's wrong, Aniki?"_

_Fuji stared at Yuuta and smiled. "It was…"_

_"Ah, you're bleeding!", Yuuta pointed Fuji's leg and hand. "You have to be careful with the glass… Aniki?"_

_Fuji looked strange. He sighed softly._

_"Aniki?"_

_"Taka-san died, Yuuta."_

_Yuuta froze. "Oh my…"_

"We're going to his funeral," Fuji said casually. Too casually. As if they're talking about there's a new restaurant that opens in town. He didn't feel sad, or anything.

Two days later, after Taka-san's funeral and Tezuka showed up, Fuji's feelings mixed up and blamed Tezuka for everything. He blamed Tezuka as if he really cared about Taka-san. But the truth is, he never…

Fuji stooped down and covered his face with his hands. "Taka-san… please tell me… what happened?"

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: THAT WAS BAD!! I'M SO SORRY!! I told you it's weird! *sighs* I hope you understand… And I really hope that you like this one… it was really angsty, don't you think so? I really want to delete this fic right now… well, thank you very much for reading this awful fic… I'm so ashamed…


	4. Chapter Four

Reunion 

**Part 4**

***

Hi again everyone! Whew! I'm so tired! I played squash and it was so fun! FUNtastic! ^_^ Anyway, thank you very much for all of the wonderful reviews. Yes, I will not say the word "Delete" anymore! How could I delete this story when I dedicate this story to you all, special readers! :) I still hope you like this one!

**Special replies to Yaya:**

My, that was a hot flame. Oh, so you think I am sick? Well, you know what? Lemme tell ya sumthin'. People who can't open their minds for yaoi or yuri are the one who sick. So you think yaoi lovers are sick. That means you also think that all of my wonderful friends are sick, too???

I AM the author of this story, yet you don't care even though I've warned you. This is MY story, so I can pair the characters with everyone I like. Do you understand how perfect they're meant to be? Don't tell me you're gonna take Fuji all for yourself? Trust me, Tezuka's worth a million times to be with Fuji than to be with you. I understand that if we all pair the bishonen, then who are we, the girls supposed to love? But seriously, do you really think that Fuji (or other TeniPuri character) is perfect to be with YOU than to be with Tezuka?? I, personally, prefer bishonen to have a **BOYFRIEND** than to have a **GIRLFRIEND**! But only in anime of course. If you can't open your eyes for this, then you're **TOTALLY SICK**!! Because you can't see how they needed each other.

Have you ever heard of this:

**NO MATTER WHO DO YOU LIKE, LOVE IS MORE IMPORTANT. (Ob-session)**

You don't have the right to judge people that they're sick, because if you're in the same position as they are, you can't say anything. You didn't know anything, yet you said those things. You know what? Don't even think you know everything about us! :}

And don't think that I'm gonna stop writing yaoi just because of your "fantastic" words. Because I'm sure that all of my friends are and will always support me. *turns to readers* Um… right? ^^;;;

You don't like TeniPuri? Oh, that's so bad… Well I also like Love Hina but that doesn't stop me from liking yaoi. Oh well. I guess talking won't do much…

Oh, BTW, this one is dedicated for you, Yaya. *smirks*

***

"Baka," Yuuta sighed and checked the temperature. "39 degrees. Great. I'm going to face my exam and my brother is sick."

Fuji coughed. "Sorry."

A playful sigh. "Well it was destined for me to fail in the exam though. What do you want to eat, Aniki?"

Fuji tried to assure his brother. "I can cook for myself. Don't worry. Now go on, don't worry about me."

But Yuuta wasn't so sure. "Really? The last time I let you cook, I remember we have to buy new pan. And it wasn't just one. Three pans."

"It's just that I don't want to be a burden to you, Yuuta. It's okay. Your Aniki is going to be alright." *cough cough cough*

Yuuta sweat dropped. "The last time I heard you saying that, I had to take you to the hospital because you fell from the ladder."

"FINE!!", Fuji yelled and coughed. "But really, you shouldn't think about me. What about your exam? You should study for it."

"Yeah…", Yuuta smiled. "I'm gonna take care of my Aniki and study at the same time…"

"Take care?", Fuji frowned. "Oh, I see. I used to take care of you," he giggled. "Now you're planning to pay back?"

"Of course. If I don't take care of you, who will?"

Fuji fell silent. The sight of Tezuka and Eiji appeared in his thought. _But it's impossible… No, no way… They hate me now… I just can't… I don't know… I really deserved all of this. What did I do? What did Eiji mean by that? What have I done that made Tezuka off to London?_

The prodigy smiled. "Thank you, Yuuta."

Yuuta blushed slightly and hesitated before leaning closer to his Aniki. He kissed Fuji on the forehead softly and felt his lips burning. "Ouch, you're so hot. Now, Aniki, what the hell were you thinking, standing in the middle of the rain yesterday?"

Fuji opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

Eiji… 

Instead he said, "Do you have any best friends, Yuuta?"

"Ah… yeah."

"And what would you do if you… hurt them, in any way? It slipped out from your mouth but you've never really meant to said that… All you wanted to do was to let him know that you never like it when he was trying to interfere your life… And you really wanted to apologize, but there's nothing you could really do about it."

Yuuta thought for a while. "Hmm…"

But then again, he didn't really want to know what the answer is. He already knew anyway. Fuji pulled the blanket until it's covering his whole body. "Never mind. Forget it. I'm dizzy… Please leave me alone."

"Ah… if you need anything, just tell me, okay, Aniki?"

"Okay."

"Good night Aniki."

"Ah."

Fuji sighed inwardly. _What did I do? I almost slipped it out to Yuuta… I don't want to worry him… I should just think about Eiji myself… Because I'm the one who made mistakes… But, right now I'm just very dizzy… and I'm so tired…_

He yawned and within minutes, Fuji fell asleep.

***

"What should I cook for Aniki?", Yuuta pondered for a moment. He opened the cabinets, only to found that it's almost empty. "AH! We almost don't have anything left. I'm going to shop then."

He grabbed his jacket and was about to tell Fuji he's going, but then he took back the desire to knock the door. His brother is sleeping now. He should be just fine. The nearest supermarket wouldn't take a long time.

Yuuta sighed. "I'm going for a while, Aniki…", he said to himself and closed the door.

***

Yuuta looked around as he think hard of what he should cook. _We're almost run out of sugar… hmmm… oh, Aniki really like this milk. What should I cook for a sick person? Milk is good, isn't it? And sugar? Aniki really needs vitamins…_

Suddenly he heard someone called his name.

"Yuuta-san?"

Yuuta looked up and stared at Oishi. "Ah…"

"I'm Oishi, Fuji's friend," he smiled kindly.

"Ah… I remember you… You're Aniki's friend. The one with the Acrobatic Player with the funny hair."

A vein almost popped on Oishi's forehead. "Hahahaha… yes indeed. He's my boyfriend though. Are you alone? Where is Fuji?"

"He's sick," Yuuta said as he turned around to observe the milk again.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. But it looks like yesterday he's been walking in the rain again."

"Eh? Again?"

Yuuta looked annoyed. "You know, if you're Aniki's friend, you should know much about him."

"Well, I'm sorry, but unfortunately, your Aniki is hard to guessed. The only one who understands him is Eiji. He's your Aniki's best friend. DO you know Eiji?"

A frown.

"The Acrobatic Player you were talking about."

Yuuta shrugged. "Oh."

"So, what did you mean by, again?", Oishi looked slightly annoyed too. Fuji's brother is so different from him. (Author's Note: Actually I make this up! ^_^ Yuuta is more mature than Fuji, I think… and never annoyed people!)

"He likes to clear his minds by walking in the rain. _Rain drops kinda pure your soul_, he said. Obviously, Aniki is facing a lot of trouble. But he never wanted to tell me, or anybody. He hid them all in his smile. In his forceful smile. Don't you ever realize that?"

Oishi blinked. "Ee… Oh… Yes…"

"So that's it. Satisfied?"

"Ah… Yes, thank you."

"Good. If you'll excuse me…", Yuuta passed Oishi to look for other things he need.

Oishi was left standing there, thinking about what Yuuta had said.

***

Fuji opened his eyes heavily. _Damnit, why is it so noisy? Where's Yuuta?_

Someone is ringing the bell on his door rapidly.

He forced himself to get up. _What a pain. Well, maybe Yuuta's sleeping… he said he's going to study… shouldn't bother him with this kind of thing. _He felt his body grew hotter as he tried to walk to the door. "Yes, I'm coming…", he mumbled. He almost stumbled as he passed the couch and safely arrived on the door. "Yes… Geez, would you be patient…"

Fuji opened the door and froze.

It was Eiji.

"Eiji?", he whispered. He's happy and shocked at the same time. "Come in."

"No, it's okay. It'll only take a while," Eiji twiddled his fingers nervously. "Look, Fuji—"

"I'm sorry."

Eiji's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry. I was being selfish."

Eiji looked hesitant and stepped backwards. Fuji looked confused. "I…"

"What's wrong, Eiji?"

"I… I didn't come here for that—" he covered his mouth with his hand. "I… I can't say this now. I'm sorry Fuji. I'll see you soon."

"Eiji!!"

But Eiji had run away.

Fuji was confused and had to lean on the door. "What happened, Eiji? I don't understand…"

The Tensai couldn't take it anymore. His vision became blurry and he felt his body lost his balance and the next thing he knows, his world became all black.

***

"BAKA!!", Yuuta growled. "Do you ever realize that a sick person shouldn't move and have to stay in bed? Thank goodness that I came home before it's all too late! You have a high fever, Aniki!"

Fuji only smiled.

Yuuta sighed. "What were you doing on the door, Aniki? Was someone there?"

Fuji frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line. "No… I was just… It was hot."

"Hot?", Yuuta blinked. "I think right now it's definitely cold…"

"Well, um, I feel hot. So I was like… looking for… some air to breathe."

Yuuta folded his arms on his chest. His Aniki was being weirder. "Okay… whatever. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Anything is fine."

"I see. What about soup?"

"Okay."

Yuuta stood up and went to the kitchen to make the soup. _Something DID happen… What's wrong with you, Aniki? Why do you like to hide things away from me? For God's SAKE, I'm your brother… Father and Mother aren't here, and so does Yumiko-neechan. I really have to take care of you, right?_

"Oh, that's right. I have to go after this. I promise Mizuki and the others that we would study together for the exam. Are you all right to be alone, Aniki? If there's anything wrong just don't be hesitant to call me."

"Aa. Just go, it's okay. Don't bother me."

Yuuta was really bothered by the word "Don't bother me" but every time he glanced at Fuji, Fuji would turn his back on him and pretended to be sleeping.

"… Okay."

***

Fuji heard Yuuta closed the door. He slowly gained back his senses and looked around. _Dark… Yuuta must've switched them off._ He slowly sat on the bed and stared at the phone. _Eiji… I really want to know what were you trying to say._

Without thinking, he dialed Eiji's number.

It rang two times before someone pick it up.

"Good evening! Eiji is here!" 

Fuji felt his mouth suddenly gone dry. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Moshi moshi?"

"E… Eiji."

A pause. "Fuji?"

"Ah…"

"Oh…"

Fuji felt pale. "Listen, I'm all alone here. Yuuta isn't home, he's out with Mizuki. If… If you don't mind to accompany me here…"

"Fuji…"

"Please?"

A sigh. "Okay. I'll go to your apartment now."

"That… sounds good."

"Good. See you, then."

"See you."

***

Fuji looked bright as he opened the door. Eiji smiled back at him, and lifted up his right hand. He brought some cakes. "You know you don't have to do that. Come on in."

"I was thinking about bringing you some fruits, but then again I thought we can't eat fruits together. It just doesn't fit. Cakes are better."

Fuji laughed a bit. "Thank you, Eiji."

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Eiji."

"I accept it, Fuji," Eiji stepped forward and hugged his best friend. "I was being selfish. You know I'm always like that."

"No, it was me…", Fuji said but decided not to continue. "Just… we're cool, right?"

"Nyaaaa!!", Eiji said like a cat.

"Good… then, do you want to eat?"

***

"Kikumaru Residence."

"Ah, yes, may I speak to Eiji?"

"Oishi-kun?", Eiji's sister seemed to smile.

"Yes, Oneesan. Is Eiji home?"

"Unfortunately, no. He went to Fuji's house, if I'm not mistaken. And it's been like half an hour or less…"

"Fuji's house? I wonder… well, thank you, Oneesan."

"You're welcome. Bye, Oishi-kun."

Oishi hung up the phone and stared at Tezuka. "Hmm? Eiji went to Fuji's apartment. Maybe they're fine now."

"That makes me worried…", Tezuka sweat dropped. "What if Eiji tried to say it to Fuji?"

Oishi's eyes widened. "You know what? You're right. Let's go to Fuji's house."

***

"Hey, what about your fever?"

Fuji touched his forehead. "Getting worse, I think… but it's okay…"

"What do you mean by that? Come on, go to bed, Fuji!"

Fuji stared at Eiji. He laughed a little. "Funny…"

"What's so funny?"

"I remember… him…"

Eiji frowned. "Him?" _It can't be Taka-san, right?_

"Tezuka…"

The acrobatic player had to lean on the couch because he was so relief. _Thank goodness, Fuji. _"Really? Why did you suddenly remember him?"

"I remember…"

*flashback*

After practicing, Tezuka brought Fuji to his apartment. Fuji was covered in raindrops, breathing heavily as Tezuka laid him on the couch.

_"I told you to stop practicing."_

_Fuji smiled between heaves. "I… can't. It was so exciting. To practice tennis in the rain… Raindrops kinda pure your soul, ya?"_

_Tezuka sighed and was about to undress Fuji, but then he hesitated._

_"Why are you hesitating?"_

_Tezuka stared at Fuji. Fuji had opened his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Tezuka's felt his mouth suddenly gone dry. "It's…"_

_Fuji coughed hard and then sneezed twice. Hearing this, Tezuka quickly removed Fuji's wet clothes and hurriedly take Fuji's pajamas. When Fuji was already dressed in his pajamas, Tezuka panicky ran to the kitchen to find some medicine._

_Fuji laughed. "Tezuka…"_

_"What?"_

_"You don't have to be like that… It's only fever, after all…"_

_"Only fever?", Tezuka knocked Fuji's head playfully. "Baka! Even fever can be horrible. I'll take you to your room."_

_"Oh, seriously, it's nothing, Tezuka. And I don't want to go to sleep early…"_

_"What do you mean by that? Come on, go to bed, Fuji!"_

_Fuji shook his head but obeyed as Tezuka carried him on his arms. "Tezuka… I feel so dizzy… But I feel comfortable in your arms…"_

_Tezuka only stared at him._

_*end of flashback*_

"I kinda feel he kissed me back then… but then again, it must be just my imagination. Fever can makes people hallucinating, right?", and Fuji giggled.

Eiji took this as an opportunity. "Right. Tezuka was so kind to you… You two were really close when we were in Seigaku, right?"

Fuji snapped his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. But somehow, Eiji felt that Fuji isn't scary this time. He looked… confused. "Um… yeah… we were very close back then…"

"I was happy to see you both," Eiji smiled. "We were all really happy back then."

Fuji's eyes looked empty. "We… yeah, we were happy. There were… us… Momo, Echizen, Inui, Kaidoh… and… and… Taka… Taka-san…"

"Yes, and Taka-san. You and Taka-san were very close too."

Fuji closed his eyes in pain. He took a deep breath. "Y—yes…"

"But then, Tezuka left us without saying anything and then you accepted Taka-san's love…"

"A-ah, you're right…"

"Was it just a coincidence? Or Taka-san was planning to confess it to you before Tezuka left? Sometimes I wonder…"

"S-stop… It pained me to think about Taka-san."

"Sorry, Fuji. But I really need to know… DO you have something for Taka-san? Like… you liked him, just a little bit?"

Fuji covered his mouth with his hand and he slowly stared at Eiji. "Eiji… what happened? Did something happen between Tezuka and Taka-san before he left?"

Eiji looked sad and looked away.

"Eiji, please tell me!!"

"Do you really want to know?"

Fuji clutched his chest before deciding to nod. "I'm ready. Now tell me everything."

"Good. First of all, Fuji, Taka-san didn't die in an accident. It was all made-ups. He actually died because of cancer."

***

Tezuka drove the car faster. _I'm really worried… Eiji, please don't do anything before we arrived. It's not the time yet. Please…_

Oishi glanced at Tezuka silently. _Be safe…_

***

Fuji couldn't believe his ears. "Wh—what?"

"I told you. Taka-san had blood cancer but he didn't want to let you know. He thought it would be good for you if you didn't know."

Fuji covered his mouth again. He started to breathe heavily. "Wh… what? Taka-san… why?"

"But everyone didn't have the heart to tell you the truth, so we were… keeping it as a secret. Until… we think… someday…", Eiji trailed off.

Fuji's eyes became watery. "What… what? I… I can't… I don't know…"

"Just be honest, Fuji… to me, your best friend, why did you accept Taka-san? You didn't answer it, that means… you…"

"Yes, I didn't like him… at all," Fuji blurted the words as he covered his face with his hands. "But… when Tezuka left, my world was like torn apart and… he was there for me… what I thought was 'at least he didn't leave me like Tezuka did…' and that was it. But… I couldn't stop thinking about Tezuka."

Eiji suddenly hug Fuji. "Fuji, I understand… It must have been hard, for you, right?"

Fuji's tears fell to his cheeks. He sobbed. "Yes…"

Eiji didn't have the heart to go on. "Fuji… Let's just end this."

"No! I wanted to know everything! Tell me more!"

"But…"

"I told you, Eiji. Please… I don't want to blame Tezuka or anyone else… I just wanted to know the truth…"

Eiji sighed and closed his eyes. "Tough yourself, Fuji."

Fuji nodded and strengthens his heart. _What could be worse than that?_

"Tezuka left because of Taka-san's favor."

***

Yuuta yawned and stretched his body. "That was good! I think I'm ready for the exam…"

"You're going home?", Mizuki frowned. "We were just about to eat outside."

"Ah, you guys go on without me. I have to take care of Aniki."

Mizuki pouted. "Fine…"

Yuuta sweat dropped. "Ee… Mizuki? What's wrong with that pouting?"

"Nothing… it's just that you don't want to spend time with me anymore…"

"That's not it! But I left Aniki alone, and he's sick… I kinda feel responsibility for him. Well then, see you," before going, Yuuta pecked Mizuki on the cheek. "Good night, everyone!"

Mizuki blushed but keep pouting anyway. "Brother-complex."

***

Fuji bit his lips as the tears fell down more. "That's – no way!"

"It's the truth, Fuji."

"NO! That's… that's… that's a lie! There's no way Tezuka would… there's no way…", Fuji cried and covered his ears like a child. Eiji cried too as he tried to calm his best friend down. "Tezuka – no way!!"

"Eiji!"

Eiji turned his head around and stared at Oishi. "Oishi?"

"Eiji, what are you doing?", Oishi grabbed Eiji.

"But – how?"

"The door was unlocked… so we opened it and… that's not it!! What the hell were you doing? Why did you tell him?"

"He asked me to," Eiji defended himself. "He needed to know the truth, Oishi."

Fuji sobbed on the floor and stared at Tezuka. "Tezuka…"

"Fuji. What are you –"

"Why?", Fuji said softly, but demanding. "Why did you… Taka-san… why did you take his favor? Do you hate me?"

Tezuka felt pain. "No… Fuji… No…"

*flashback*

Tezuka was sitting in the class as usual. Someone knocked the door and Tezuka frowned. "Come on in."

_Takashi appeared and smiled. "Tezuka, what are you doing?"_

_The Captain blinked. "Well it's rare for you to be here. I'm done, actually."_

_"Oh. So, Tezuka, I heard you got the offered to go to London…"_

_"Well… yes. I don't know if I should take it or not. I don't want to part from everyone… but still, it's good for my future."_

_"Hmm… tough decision."_

_"I want to take Fuji with me, but—"_

_"Forget it."_

_Tezuka looked up. "What?"_

_Takashi shook his head, smiling. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say was… please forget about Fuji, Tezuka."_

_Tezuka's heart skipped a beat. "Forget about… him?"_

_Takashi looked sad. "The doctor verdict me that I could only live until 2 more years. I have blood cancer, Tezuka. I don't know if I should do my therapy or not… even though it's still the symptoms… but… two years? If I don't take the therapy soon, I could die faster…"_

_"But, Fuji…"_

_"I need Fuji by my side…"_

_Tezuka could only stare at Takashi._

*end of flashback*

"But, when you're with him, Takashi could live one more years… that means he survive for three years. I don't know what happened and suddenly he died. When he was with you, I'm sure he's happy…"

Fuji sobbed hard and gasped for air. "But, Tezuka! You're not thinking about my feelings…"

"I didn't forget about you, Fuji, not a bit, even for a moment."

"But…", Fuji couldn't take it anymore. He passed out and before he fell to the floor, Tezuka caught him easily.

"What happened here?", Yuuta frowned as he walked in. He gasped as he stared at the scene. "ANIKI!!", he jumped and took Fuji from Tezuka. "What did you guys do to him? Dammit, his fever is still high!!"

Yuuta hurriedly brought him to the room. "Aniki, are you alright? Don't worry, Aniki, you're alright…"

Fuji, unsconciously, whispered, "Tezuka…"

Yuuta froze as he heard it and as he realized the tears on Fuji's face.

***

Yuuta closed the door carefully.

"Is he all right?", Tezuka asked worriedly.

"Yes… Tezuka-senpai, right?"

"Ah. Yes."

Yuuta glared at Tezuka. "Tezuka-senpai, I'm not gonna give Aniki to you. Because of you, Aniki had cried… and Aniki had been in pain all this time. I'm not gonna let you to get near to Aniki again. And I mean it."

Tezuka's eyes widened and Oishi and Eiji couldn't believe his ears.

God… I really wanted to hold him… but can I? 

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: OMG that was so damn long! I'm sorry! Are you bored? Or are you satisfied? Sorry about the babbling to Yaya, okay readers? I was mad because she said TeniPuri is bad and she didn't like it and blah blah blah… who cares, I have you guys anyway! Err… right? ^_^ Thank you for reading, I really hope you like it! See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

Reunion 

**Part 5**

***

HI AGAIN EVERYONE! *glomps at the readers* I was so happy! Thank you very much for supporting me! (Both reviews and about flames ^_^) Was it dramatic? My sister F-chan said so… *scratches head* I'm so relief that you still like the previous one. I hope you still like this chapter! :)

This is kinda a chapter for Yuuta! I'm so sorry! But I need to do this, to show how he really loves his brother… sounds like incest, yea… This is also for Yuuta fansz! XD

I dedicated this to all of you readers! Please enjoy!

***

"Is he going to be all right?"

The Doctor smiled as he packed his things. "Yes, don't worry about that. He's only depressed, and it affected his feelings. He must be facing a lot of troubles."

A feeling of hatred emerged as Yuuta remembered Tezuka. "Yes," he gritted his teeth. "Sort of."

"Well, the best way for him is to tell you all of his problems. I suppose you're the only relative he has?"

Yuuta shook his head. "Our family lives in Hokkaido."

"Oh, I see. Well, take care of him then," the Doctor walked to the door. "I hope he gets well soon."

"Thank you very much, Kurawa-sensei."

Yuuta closed the door as he sighed. _Really… Come to think of it… Aniki wouldn't tell me about his problems. I'm not a child anymore. I can help him. But he's really hard to guess, even for me, his own brother._

He remembered it.

_What was his name… Oishi._

He closed his eyes to remember more.

"Your Aniki is hard to guessed… the only who understand him is Eiji. He's your Aniki's best friend."

Yuuta frowned. _Eiji? That acrobatic player… Now that I think of it, he's also here last night..._

"Yuuta?"

Yuuta hurriedly went into Fuji's room. "You're awake, Aniki?"

Fuji sat up and leaned his back on his pillow. "Ah…", he said as he rubbed his forehead. "I'm very dizzy… Can you bring me a glass of water, Yuuta?"

Five seconds and Yuuta rushed in with a glass of water. Fuji slowly sipped it. "Aniki, are you alright?"

The prodigy put the glass on the nightstand and smiled weakly. "Aa."

"Really? I'm really worried about you, Aniki."

"Thank you, Yuuta."

"What happened last night?"

Fuji gasped in pain. _Last night… it was… so horrible…_

"It was nothing."

"Yeah, like hell it was nothing. You had cried and passed out. And that was nothing. Great. I can tell that you're feeling depressed, sad and torn apart, Aniki. And all you have to do is to share it with me. Is it too hard for you? Can't I help you?"

Fuji looked away. "It… was complicated."

"Even so!", Yuuta snapped. But then he quickly regained himself and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Aniki. But I really hate to see you like this. And it must be because of Tezuka. Right? Be honest with your own feelings, Aniki!"

The Tensai didn't listen very clearly. He kept looking away as he thought of something else. "Aa… because…"

Because of me… 

But Yuuta had had enough. He quickly grabbed his jacket and slammed the door as he ran outside.

***

Tezuka had waited for at least 15 minutes before he heard someone walked furiously towards his table. He turned his face to look at the person, and was greeted by an angry face instead. "Yuuta-san."

"I hate you."

Tezuka stared at Yuuta's face, and the face shows it. The determination. And that Yuuta really meant those three words. Surely, he is Fuji's brother. "I know. Have a seat."

Yuuta glared at him, still breathless after all of the running. But he obeyed anyway. He sat on the chair and kept glaring at Tezuka. _He knew I hated him. Good. This won't take long then._

 "Is he alright?"

Yuuta frowned as he stared at Tezuka. "No."

Don't even try to act like you deeply cared for Aniki… 

"He's been crying a lot. And I have to tell you that it's because of you."

Tezuka sighed deeply.

"Because he's been crying since you got here."

"He's doing what he should did when he was with Taka-san."

"What? Crying?"

Tezuka stayed silent as he observed Yuuta's face. Full of hatred and anger. "Fuji had never cried before, right?"

"That was because he's happy when he was with Taka-san."

The Captain stared at his coffee.

Yuuta sighed and looked away. "Okay, I'm not really too sure about that… But, I don't know… Aniki never really told me anything… I feel like, someone else in his life. Just… another tennis player."

"That's not true. Fuji loves you very much."

He smiled warily. "Maybe."

"From what I had seen… Fuji… When Taka-san died, he didn't cry at all."

Yuuta nodded. "Actually, Aniki never cried to things like that. When I was five, our cat died and he didn't cry at all. But actually he loved the cat very much. And when our cousin died because of heart attack, he casually shrugged, even though they were very close and he was Aniki's favorite cousin. And now, when Taka-san died…"

"Now I know why you hated me very much."

Yuuta smirked. "Why?"

"Because since I got here, Fuji began to cry."

"Sort of."

Tezuka sipped his coffee. "I'm such a bad person, aren't I?"

A shrug. "I'm not going to ask you what happened between you and Aniki in the past, but it must be something painful. Since I heard you're taking your college in London, I suppose you left him. And he was hurt by the fact that you're leaving. But then, Taka-san appeared like an angel in front of him."

Tezuka looked damned. "…perfect."

Yuuta sighed and shook his head. "Now I understand. Seriously, Tezuka-senpai, if you really liked my brother since the first time, you should've told him so. Now look at what happened. It's not too late, though."

Tezuka coughed. "I'm sure the reason why we're here isn't about match-maker, right?"

Yuuta smiled and laughed a little.

Tezuka sighed coolly. _I hope we're cool…_

"But really, I still hate you, Tezuka-senpai."

Tezuka sweat dropped. "Eh? Why?"

"Because you had left Aniki."

Then it occurred to Yuuta. _Wait… What did he say?_

_"What would you do if you hurt them in any way? It slipped out from your mouth but you've never really meant to said that… All you wanted to do was to let him know that you never like it when he was trying to interfere your life… And you really wanted to apologize, but there's nothing you could really do about it."_

Yuuta thought for a while. _Oishi-senpai said that Eiji is Aniki's best friend. Does that mean that Aniki was fighting with Eiji-senpai? About… About Tezuka-senpai?_

Tezuka obviously was too busy thinking about anything else that he didn't notice that Yuuta was glaring at him.

_Maybe Eiji-senpai had lectured Aniki about his feelings… but maybe at that time Aniki was still mad at Tezuka-senpai because he had left him… hmmm, it all makes sense…, _Yuuta tilted his head to one side. _And maybe when Aniki had had enough, he wanted Eiji-senpai to stop it, but maybe he was angry so Eiji-senpai didn't expected Aniki to say that._

_And… last night, when Aniki and Eiji-senpai were cool, Aniki knew the truth, and he was so shocked…_

"What is the truth?", Yuuta said to himself.

Tezuka lifted his face. "Yes?"

"No, no, I was talking to myself…"

"The truth about what?"

Yuuta stared at Tezuka sharply. "About last night."

Tezuka gulped slowly.

Dammit, is he a psychic? 

***

Yuuta opened the door slowly, thinking about the possibility that Fuji had gone to sleep. But as he closed the door, he saw Fuji sitting on the couch, with a lollipop on his mouth, watching the television. "OH!", he smiled as he realized Yuuta's presence. "Welcome home, Yuuta!"

"Aniki!", Yuuta looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm alright now."

"That is… my lollipop, right???"

Fuji's mouth formed a round o and pouted. "I'll buy three packs of lollipop tomorrow."

"I was just kidding!", Yuuta laughed as he hang his jacket and sat on the couch. "Are you really alright now, Aniki?"

"Yes," he said as Yuuta pressed his hand to Fuji's forehead. "My fever is gone. Thanks to you, Yuuta. Thank you very much for taking care of me. I must be such a burden to you, right?"

"Yes. Don't you ever get sick again," Yuuta said playfully.

They both stared at each other and laughed.

Finally you laughed… 

"I'll be going tomorrow to help Eiji and the others about the reunion."

Yuuta smiled to himself. _He looks more cheerful... I don't know what happened when I was away, but he looked prettier… Actually, Aniki, it's not just me. You're survived yourself, Aniki… You must have been fighting your feelings, too. You've worked hard about it._

"And Yuuta… I'm going to be more honest with my feelings," Fuji said as he smiled. And that was the most beautiful smile Yuuta had ever seen.

"Good then," Yuuta gave his Aniki two thumbs up.

It must be because of Tezuka-senpai too, right Aniki? 

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: Can someone tell me: WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT REALLY GOOD? *gets smacked* How should I say it, err… um… uh… I don't think I'm a good writer, but all of the reviews touched me… and I'll work as hard as I can for the readers! ^_^ But still everytime I read my own stories, I think it's definitely bad… *teary eyes*

But anyway! YAAAY! I think another chapter or two would be done… but I'm still not sure… anyway, thank you very much for reading! I'd really appreciate and really hope that you would tell me what do you think about this! See you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
